Vendetta's Suicide
I want to start off saying if you are a making fiends fan prepare to be disopointed. I was a worker at nickelodeon studios in 2003 to 2009 instead i aired New best friend cause this current episode that got me fired. Making fiends is a non-popular show on nickelodeon but did get alot of views but nickelodeon cancelled it every since. it was 6 months ago i lost my job at nickelodeon studios but i didn't do anything, thats for sure. i was in charge of watching all making fiends episodes. Not very possitive about one episode titled: "Vendetta's suicide" i found the tape burried deep inside dirt somewhere at nickelodeon studios i inserted it in and the vcr played it. once the video was being played the first thing showed commercials like saying "theres a new show on DVD buy it now!" Then 5 other intearns walked into the room watching it saying hey nice school project. I replied "This is not my project" then the regular intro began saying: "one there was a girl who can make fiends" but when the episode started it opened with a logo "Vendetta's suicide" we all chuckled cause we thought it was one ofd those making fiends gags from the shorts, but we thought wrong. The episode began with vendetta making a new fiend like always Then charlotte does her regular tee-hee like always then vendetta said "shut up" then charlotte was saying "okay" then it shows what's going on at charlotte's house she is writing into her diary then shows vendetta writing in her diary/journal saying "dear stupid journal, today was a terrible day". Then the quality starts blurring as it shows what she is showing from her journal. then after the journal stuff, it shows the end of maggie's show and tell with the title "Tradgety of hopelessness #4" then when she was done vendetta said: "i will show my show and tell now, enjoy" then charlotte stares at her then vendetta pulls out her new fiend but it starts melting, and then all the kids start laughing at her. they have realistic eyes. There was no sign of grudge,marvin,nor mort. then charlotte starts laughing at her wich is very very unlike her. the the camera zooms in on Mr. milk's face. then he says "children, children calm down" Then vendetta runs out the whole class the camera is focusing on the class for at least 10 seconds, then shows vendetta on her couch crying. this crying went on and on it got more realistic as if it wasn't coming from the speakers. then starts showing pictures of killed teenagers. the first teen was a boy who couldn't have been more than 13. his eyeball was popped, his stomach was mangled, and his fave was completly blurried to protect the identity of the 13 year old boy. then Picture 2 was the same but the girl's shirt was ripping a bit, her left leg was chopped off, her stomach was cut opened, and she began touching the camera as if she still was alive. i know ver gross. Then the quality starts blurring and fading out to black for 2 minutes then the screen was completly black for 10 seconds then re opened with vendetta punching herself then starts to cry even more as she looks at her dead parents in the hamster cage. then goes back to dead teens. the 3rd teen was flashing in and out colors so we were never so sure who it looked like. then the camera of the episode started stretch as she cried, then the zomm on the camera starts to brighten up then starts blurring agian. i thought it was an error on the tape. then the camera is focusing on vendetta who has realisticly red eyes with blood driping down her face like realistic paint as if you were touching it.Then amy winfrey comes in the room and says: "Nobody's suppost to know about that episode" then says "How did you find that?" in an angry voice i replied "i found burried deep inside nickelodeon studios cause i was digging dirt for gold" Then she tarts crying leaving the room. then we started watching it agian. The last few minutes of the episode was Vendetta grabbing a knife cutting herself so hard till she died then the camera zooms out of her body then zooms out her house then the episode finishes. with 10 seconds of black with no ending credits then after i reporded this to the boss of nickelodeon studios he told me something. and that DVD got me fired that is why i never posted it into production of other making fiends episodes. Amy winfrey was opening up a random kitchen door and left the building for 4 minutes then said i was fired due to digging up that tape. Amy winfrey then opened up a random closet in room 4B then liek the grim reaper opped out. then i was like HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Hyper-realistic Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Crappypasta Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Old Shit